1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are related to a reception circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In a hard disk drive read channel, an asynchronously sampled signal is interpolated in accordance with a phase error.
Asynchronously sampled data signal are interpolated to adjust the timing for a digital modem.
Related art is described in M. Spurbeck and R. Behrens, “Interpolated timing recovery for hard disk drive read channels,” in Proc. IEEE Int. Conf. Communications, June 1997, vol. 3, pp. 1618-1624, F. Gardner, “Interpolation in digital modems—Part I: Fundamentals,” IEEE Trans. Commun., March 1993, vol. 41, no. 3, pp. 501-507, etc.